Mischief Managed
by LeafyGreen5
Summary: What happens when the nations are sent to the United Nations Academy for 'bonding time? Yong Soo and Alfred decide to wreak havoc at the academy to spice things up, with help from a beautiful but mysterious nation...
1. Running Man

Note: Use the footnotes, as they make the story that much easier to understand. Plus, you'll learn something new :) And on to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Running Man**

_August 17, 3:29 pm –_ _Cheongwadae_ (1),_ Seoul, Korea_

"AHHHH IT'S THE COMMANDER (2)! RUN BEFORE HE GETS US!"

"Fight and take it like a man, Giraffe!"

"NO, SCREW THIS! I VALUE MY LIFE MORE! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!"

"That traitor! We can take him on, right Gary?"

"Um…right."

Im Yong Soo snorted with laughter as he watched the two men slowly back away from Kim Jong-kook, aka the Commander, as he prepared to steal their flags.

"Oh Giraffe, you never cease to amaze me," Yong Soo said as he scooped patbingsoo (3) into his mouth.

"Kim Jong-kook never ceases to amaze _me_. Look at his sexy biceps!" his little sister squealed. "Come on, Commander, beat them up!"

"Come on, Gary! Use your smarts to beat that Hulk!"

"Did you just call him the Hulk? Kim Jong-kook is WAY more handsome than that disgusting green thing!"

Yong Soo scowled. "Mina, he's just a hunk of muscle and nothing more."

"But he's _my_ hunk," Mina gushed dreamily. "And you know that he's way more than that. He's both a singer and an actor! That's more than you can say!"

"Everyone on this show is. And little sister, he's more than twice your age. There's something wrong with that, don't you think?"

Mina pouted. "Technically I'm older than him. I don't see what the problem is."

"You might be hundreds of years old, but you're still physically a fifteen-year-old." Yong Soo resumed watching as the muscular Kim Jong-kook rushed towards the lankier Gary.

"You're only eighteen, and that doesn't stop you from moaning Kim Tae-hee's (4) name in your sleep," Mina smirked as her brother gasped at the burn.

"That was supposed to be a secret!" He still remembered when his sister had teased him endlessly about the incident and then proceeded to tell the rest of his younger siblings. It wasn't his fault that his conscience thought the Korean actress was hot…and great in bed.

"Well, that's what you get for dissing the great Commander," the Asian girl declared, pointing her thin nose high at Yong Soo. She then took out her Galaxy S4 (with a Kim Jong-kook background of course) and began texting rapidly, smiling evilly as she typed out her message. Yong Soo didn't like the devilish look on her face.

Holding out her smartphone an arm's length away from her brother, Mina smugly said, "Take back what you said about Kim Jong-kook, or else I'm showing your _undying _love for Kim Tae-hee to oppa (5)."

Yong Soo gasped. "You wouldn't dare," he growled. But sure enough, when he viewed the S4's screen, the recipient was named Im Hyung Soo. If his estranged brother found out, there would be no end to the humiliation he would receive from the bastard.

"You little—"

Thus a wrestling match began as Yong Soo and Mina fought for the phone. The boy wrenched it out of Mina's hands and as he prepared to delete the incriminating text, she punched him in the gut, sending him off the couch, and snatched her phone back from him. Panting heavily, Yong Soo grabbed his sister's leg and pulled her off the couch as well. But it was too late. Yong Soo gulped as Mina's thumb hovered over the send button.

The TV suddenly flickered off, and Yong Soo and Mina automatically turned to glare at the fool who had turned off their favourite variety show. Standing in front of the tangled siblings was a sixty-year-old woman in a sharp business suit, her short black hair styled to the side. She was holding the remote and had a disapproving look on her face. Yong Soo and Mina stiffened and stood up, bowing to the woman.

"Annyeonghaseyo (6) President Park," they recited in unison.

President Park Geun Hye sighed and greeted them back. "Korea, you should know better than to fight with your little sister over such petty matters." Yong Soo gaped at the admonishment, and Mina giggled until the woman turned to her and snapped, "And really, Jejudo (7)? You should know better than to give more fuel to Bukhan (8). So don't even think about sending that message, understand?"

The two Koreans turned to their boss and began apologizing profusely until the President held out her hand for them to stop talking. "Just don't do it next time." Her cool stony gaze slightly warmed up. "Also, you have no need to address me so formally. We've known each other for fifty years (9)."

"Yes, President Park," Yong Soo automatically replied as he bowed (10).

The president sighed. "Ah well, it's hard to break habits."

"With all due respect, President Park, is there a reason why you called, other than to break up our fight?" Mina inquired, head tilting to the side.

"Yes there is," the president said as she sat down on the black leather couch. "You have heard about the proposal for the academy designated for country delegates, correct?" Yong Soo nodded. "The United Nations Academy has been approved eight months ago, and all UN members have been invited to send their delegate to the academy in a week's time."

"What?" Yong Soo blurted out. "It was approved _eight_ months ago, and I only know about this now?"

The Korean president curtly nodded, barely acknowledging his outburst. "The Secretariat (11) asked for us not to reveal this project until a week before the academy's inauguration. Only a select few know about it simply because it is being hosted on their land."

Yong Soo caught her subtle hint about the 'select few.' _I can't believe Alfred knew and didn't tell me!_

What did he think about the academy? He hadn't gone to school in several decades, and he felt like a child going to an academy with other nations and living with them for at least nine months. It was chaotic enough meeting them at the world conferences.

"What's the point of this?" Yong Soo demanded. "I think we're doing just fine maintaining world peace without this academy. World War III hasn't happened yet."

"That is something the Secretary-General does not agree," the President said stiffly as she stood up. "Although I prefer that you stay in Seoul instead, I agree with the Sec-Gen that countries can foster new relationships and economic ties. We need to revitalize South Korea's economy and stagnant real estate and job markets. Foreign investment and trade will certainly help to achieve this goal."

Yong Soo inwardly groaned. He wanted to stay and watch his Korean dramas with Mina and his other siblings, but he knew that he had to put his duty first, which was to support the tiny but powerful East Asian country. No choice. _Plus, I can't say no to both the President and Secretary-General_.

"Very well then, President," Yong Soo resigned himself to say. "I will go. Just curious though, who's going to do my paperwork while I'm gone?"

The President chuckled, which Yong Soo found surprising. The woman rarely laughed. "Oh, you'll still be doing it at the academy, although it will be reduced. To answer your question, Jejudo and the other districts will get your extra paperwork."

The island region's eyes widened in horror and Yong Soo couldn't help but snicker at his sister's reaction. _Maybe going to the academy wouldn't be such a bad idea_.

"What? That's not fair! Can't I go too?" Mina whined, imagining the piles of papers she would have to actually read through instead of watching Kim Jong-kook's beautiful biceps flip Gary into the water.

"The academy is for country representatives only. I would love to have you attend so that we could increase tourism to Jejudo, but there wouldn't be enough room for the delegates if states, provinces and regions were allowed to attend. Especially if you consider countries like the United States."

Yong Soo shuddered at the thought of the fifty American states in the tiny academy. One Alfred was more than enough, let alone fifty!

"Don't worry," he comforted his sister. "You can let me know if you have trouble with some of the paperwork. And we'll Kakao (12) each other often, okay?" Even though ribbing Mina was one of Yong Soo's favourite pastime hobbies, he still acted like an overprotective big brother to her.

Mina reluctantly nodded and smiled. "Thanks, oppa."

"No problem," Yong Soo said as he hugged Mina. As his arms reached around her shoulders, he whispered into her ear, "By the way, Gary is _way _better than Kim Jong-kook."

Definitely an overprotective big brother.

* * *

_August 24, 12:02 pm – John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York, United States_

Yong Soo's plane arrived at the Big Apple without a hitch. As the New York City horizon came into view, with shimmering sleek skyscrapers, it reminded him of his beloved capital city. At least he wouldn't be too homesick.

Yong Soo got off the jet and exited the terminal. _Finally. I was getting restless in there_. He couldn't stand small spaces; he preferred large open areas where he could run around and release his pent-up energy.

"Hello, sir."

Yong Soo jumped and turned around to see a lanky boy a couple years younger than him, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes with green flecks. The tall teen was wearing a black tuxedo complete with a bowtie. _Daebak _(13), Yong Soo thought, _he looks just like—_

"Good morning, Republic of Korea," the boy greeted him cordially. There was a slight twang to his accent that Yong Soo couldn't place. "My name is Colton Jansen Kirkland Jones. I am the American state of New York, and I will be your escort to the UNA."

"Ah, nice to meet you too, New York. Call me Yong Soo," the Korean responded, smiling. Then, "Wait, Jansen and Kirkland? But that's Dutch and British!"

"Very well, Yong Soo. Likewise, you can call me Colton," he replied as they began searching for Yong Soo's luggage. "States, provinces and regions hold the last names of any country that they were previously a part of. Since I was once a Dutch and British colony (14), Jansen and Kirkland are included in my name."

"Right, I almost forgot. My regions have different last names as well." His sister's full name was Mina Khan Honda Im, reminding Yong Soo of the Mongol and Japanese occupations (15). He stared at his friend's younger sibling and could only think one thing: _Wow, an American that isn't jumping off the walls._

Yong Soo and Colton struck up a conversation as they picked up the luggage and began walking to the pickup area.

"You know, I haven't seen you before, and I've been to New York plenty of times for UN meetings. And Al and I are best buds."

"I'm very busy all the time," Colton replied, "although you must have met some of my other siblings if you've been to New York and the other states before. Most likely we haven't met because there's so many of us."

Yong Soo nodded. "Yeah, I've met a few of the western states and Texas. Maryland too, I think. So Colton, how come you're not off the wall like Al?"

Colton laughed at the question. The Korean noted that he didn't guffaw like Alfred did, which he found a relief. Al's laughing could get pretty irritating at times. "Oh, I can get just as crazy and hyper as he can. It's an American thing. Although I guess being one of the original colonies has tempered my behaviour and my speech quite a bit, thanks to Arthur."

Yong Soo and Colton finally reached a shiny black BMW that was waiting by the curb. "Here, I'll put your luggage in," Colton said as he took the Korean's things and placed them in the trunk.

And that was when an older, buffer and bespectacled version of New York burst out of the car. The newcomer jumped onto Yong Soo, almost knocking the Korean over.

"What's up, Yong Soo! I didn't realize that I would be driving you there. Man, what a coincidence!"

Yong Soo heard Colton mutter, "I'm amazed that you know what 'coincidence' even means," but the Korean paid him no heed as he instantly recognized the loud, obnoxious voice of his best friend. He grinned as he lightly punched the American's shoulder.

"Alfred! It's been forever since I've seen you. Not stirring up too much trouble without me, I hope!"

Alfred laughed as he straightened Yong Soo up. "Nope, just the typical stuff, like setting Artie's pants on fire. You know I can't enact my master plans without my partner in crime!" Alfred began pulling him towards the car. "Come on, let's get in. Cole, you're driving us."

"What! You were the one driving the damn car in the first place! And I need to escort the other countries," the flustered state said angrily.

Alfred lazily pointed to himself and Yong Soo. "Best friend. Chat. Go drive now before I tell everyone about the hippie phase you're still going through." The two pranksters hopped into the backseat of the BMW, leaving Colton to mutter obscenities at his bossy sibling before entering the driver's seat and starting the vehicle.

Yong Soo leaned back against the soft leather seat and closed his eyes.

"Long flight?" Alfred asked as he joined his friend.

"Yup. You know how fun travelling halfway across the world can be," Yong Soo replied sarcastically. He opened his eyes to see Colton in the driver's seat, and he immediately felt guilty for the boy.

"Sorry, Colton. I hope you don't mind driving," Yong Soo apologized sheepishly.

Colton began to respond, but Alfred interrupted him. "Don't worry. Cole loves to drive anyway. He's probably happier this way."

Yong Soo saw Colton glare at his older brother through the rear-view mirror. He could see Colton's mask of politeness beginning to crack. "I can talk for myself, thank you very much. And yes, like Alfred has so rudely stated, I do love to drive."

Throughout the rest of the drive, Colton stayed silent as Yong Soo and Alfred began recalling their past pranks and brainstorming more tricks to pull on unsuspecting nations such as England and China.

Alfred looked out the window and announced, "We're here!" Yong Soo gazed in awe at the familiar rectangular glass and metal building, surrounded by all the flags of the countries that made up the United Nations. The Korean had been here plenty of times for conferences, but he would never get used to the magnitude of power that the headquarters displayed. He would always love this place, despite the large number of sleep-inducing meetings.

"Right," Alfred began, "so we're not actually staying in the UN building, because it can't actually house all of us, but we're in the building across the street. It just makes it easier for us to convene if our bosses or the Secretariat call an emergency meeting." The American pointed in the opposite direction of the UN HQ, and Yong Soo turned his head to see a smaller replica of the UN building. Next to it was a similar-looking building with the words _Hôtel du Monde_ (16) written in an elegant font above the glass entrance.

"We're living in that hotel?" Yong Soo asked hopefully. He really wanted to brag to Mina about living in a five-star hotel for the next ten months.

"Yeah dude," Alfred confirmed. "It was specially built to house us while we're attending the academy. Unfortunately, the Secretariat really wants us to bond, so it's two people to a suite. The rooms are really nice though – everyone has their own bedroom, and I made sure to get them to install 70-inch plasma screen TVs and international satellite channels so all the countries can get their TV fix without getting too homesick."

Yong Soo almost died with joy when he realized that he could watch Running Man and his K-dramas (17) on an actual screen. He couldn't stand watching his shows on his laptop. "Saranghae Al (18)! You just saved me from being miserable here!"

"Of course dude, I'm glad I could save you from K-drama withdrawal! Cause that's what heroes do!" Alfred grinned.

Colton slowed the car down as it approached the front of the _Hôtel du Monde_. A thought came to Yong Soo's mind as he stared at the juvenile state. "Colton, how old are you physically?"

Colton hesitated before speaking. "Fifteen. I'm actually around Alfred's age, but being a state instead of a country slows down physical growth, unfortunately." He glared at his brother again.

"…so you're basically driving us illegally," Yong Soo concluded.

Colton looked offended, and his gentlemanly behaviour all but disappeared. "Excuse me, I've been driving for a couple hundred years, probably longer than you have! From the humble horse and cart to this sleek and sexy BMW 7 Series." Colton patted the sedan lovingly, and Yong Soo swore he heard the car purr in response. "Al, since I drove you guys here _against my will_, can I keep her? I really like this model."

"Sure dude, just make sure it actually leaves your garage. I'm sure your twenty other cars (19) don't like sitting in the darkness collecting dust."

"Don't talk to her like that! Of course I'll take good care of her!" Colton protested as he began murmuring sweet things to the car. _I'll just pretend that I never saw that_, Yong Soo sweatdropped.

Colton cleared his throat, bringing the Korean out of his swirling thoughts. "Sorry Yong Soo, but I'm afraid that you and Al have to leave. I still have to pick up Luxembourg and Mongolia, check the Dow, bargain on that business deal, convince China to lower our debt, and—"

"Sure thing, prick," Alfred interjected nonchalantly as he and Yong Soo exited the sedan and pulled the Korean's luggage out. "See you later."

"Bye Colton. Thanks for giving us a ride," Yong Soo waved.

Colton waved back to Yong Soo and gave his brother another evil glare. He then drove off, but not before honking in Al's general direction.

"That's what you get for not apologizing to me, hippie!" Alfred hollered. Apparently Colton must have heard because Yong Soo heard another loud honk from the BMW.

"Wow…so what's up with Colton's car whispering and your guys' dysfunctional relationship? Even Mina and I don't get that crazy with each other."

Alfred snorted. "Yeah, he can 'talk' to cars and other motor vehicles. Not sure how, but it's been something only he and Arnold have been able to do. Oh, Arnold is Michigan," Alfred explained when he saw his friend's confusion. "And I just tend to pick on him cause he's around me often, being one of the busiest states. You should see how much I make fun of Randall because his state's named after KFC (20)."

Yong Soo sweatdropped. "Um, I'm pretty sure that KFC came _after_ Kentucky became a state."

"Nonsense! If I was a state, I would totally name myself after KFC, or McDonald's! Damn, I really wish I had fifty-one states now, cause I would definitely call it McDonald's and—"

"Let's go in now," Yong Soo hurriedly said as he pushed Alfred and his bags towards the revolving glass doors. Even though he loved talking to his friend, he didn't want to lose all his brain cells before school began. The Korean let Alfred, who was lugging his bags, enter the hotel before he himself swept through the rotating doors.

Yong Soo stared at the sight before him. "It's…it's…" he stuttered.

There was a giant stone globe fountain in the centre of the giant lobby. Water was spouting out from the North Pole and showering the Earth. The fountain was surrounded by a sea of glittering white marble floor tiles, and above were a dozen crystal chandeliers that adorned the spacious hall.

_Daebak, I'm so glad I'm living here for the next ten months! Although Al may be an idiot sometimes, he sure knows how to live the extravagant life. I gotta take photos of this place and Kakao them to Mina. That sucker doesn't know what she's missing!_

"Impressive, isn't it?" Alfred said proudly as Yong Soo nodded in agreement. He was on tour guide mode now, spewing out information about the hotel. "The second floor has the restaurants and bar, third floor has the gym, pool, sauna and hot tub. Fourth floor is the game and theatre room, and floors five to twenty-five are the nations' suites."

Yong Soo was drooling now by this point, and so Alfred led him to the counter to check in and retrieve the key cards. A beautiful Asian girl with big brown eyes and long black curls greeted the two men in a pleasant voice. "Hello, Mr. America and Mr. South Korea. Welcome to the Hôtel du Monde and your home for the next ten months. Here is your room card, and your room number is 1105." She handed Yong Soo his black room card which was emblazoned with a cursive H and an M, and a sheet of paper. "Please try not to lose your card, as it will also grant you access to the UN HQ and the MUN. Also, please fill out the form for the eight courses you wish to take. Do you have any questions?"

Yong Soo was barely paying attention to the receptionist's words, and was instead staring at her chest. Her nametag read Madeleine Cho. He lifted his arms and was about to tackle the poor girl, but Alfred quickly pulled him back. "Not to the human girl!" he whispered. Alfred only let go once he felt the Korean's body slack. Meanwhile, Madeleine was looking at the two men oddly.

"Um…" Yong Soo coughed, thinking of something to say to make this situation less awkward. "So, who's my roommate?"

Madeleine blinked. "That information is disclosed." Yong Soo raised an eyebrow, and she quickly explained, "It's so that the delegates cannot ask to switch rooms if they do not like their roommate. The whole purpose of the UNA is to forge friendships between countries with poor or nonexistent relations."

Yong Soo sighed. _Guess I'll have to wait until tonight, then._ "Thanks Madeleine." He winked at the girl, making her blush, and before he could say anything more, Alfred dragged him away from the counter.

"Can't control yourself around girls, can you?" Alfred chuckled as he escorted the Korean to the elevators.

"I couldn't help it, she's Korean. And really pretty too!"

"Plastic surgery (21)," the blonde coughed.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just a cough."

Yong Soo and Alfred rode up the elevator in silence. Then, "Too bad we're not dorming, dude. My room is on the twenty-first floor."

"I'll visit you often then. Hopefully I don't get a roommate like Hyung Soo, or else it'll be a crappy year."

Alfred hummed in agreement. "I just hope I don't get any of the countries that can't stand me."

"…that's a good chunk of them, you do realize. Especially those Middle Eastern countries."

"Yeah, I know, dude. But it wasn't explicitly my fault I had to get involved! Blame my previous bosses."

The two countries reached a large wooden door etched with the numbers 1105 in gold lettering. Yong Soo slipped the card in, and two seconds later, he and Alfred entered the suite.

Yong Soo drooled for the second time that day. The suite looked more like an apartment than a hotel room, albeit a very stylish apartment. The living room was covered in white, from the three couches surrounding a frosted glass coffee table to the snow white walls adorned with abstract art to the white columns located near the picture windows. There was a black geometric abstract mobile dangling from the ceiling which somehow matched the room. One side of the wall was made entirely of glass, which bathed the refreshing room with warmth.

He ran into one of the doorways and entered a modest bedroom with a king-size bed with pale blue sheets and another frosted glass table, similarly designed as the living room. However, Yong Soo was more interested in the large screen in front of the bed. He opened the cabinet under the TV to find a collection of game consoles and video games.

"Daebak! I must be in heaven, Al!"

"Ha, told ya you'd love it," Alfred grinned as he set Yong Soo's bags down in the bedroom. "Hey, let's go eat lunch now. I'm starving!"

Yong Soo checked his S4. It was 1:35 pm. Come to think of it, he was pretty hungry as well. He'd only had a bowl of miyukgook and bulgogi (22) on the fourteen-hour flight.

"Okay. Where to?"

"I would say McDonald's, but they do have delicious burgers on the second floor."

"Just for you, Alfred. Race you there!"

* * *

_August 24, 2:15 pm – Americano bistro, second floor of the Hôtel du Monde, New York_

Yong Soo was finishing up the last of his burger in the Americano, a bistro on the second floor of the hotel. True to its name, the restaurant sold burgers (that Yong Soo had to admit were delicious) along with other European-style dishes. He had been eating with Alfred (who had finished off three burgers) until a couple minutes ago when the energetic man remembered that he had to pick up the other countries or else "his siblings would bitch at him again for being lazy." Alfred's words, not Yong Soo's.

"Yong Soo, is that you?"

The Korean looked up to see a slender Asian man in a red traditional Oriental outfit, complete with oversize sleeves. The newcomer had his long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and Yong Soo grinned at the familiar man.

"Yao! Your breasts are mine!" Yong Soo cried as he lunged for China's chest.

"Aiya, not again!" Yao managed to block Yong Soo in time, which was unfortunately due to years of experience. "Why is it you do this when I don't have any?"

Yong Soo thought about it for a couple seconds. "I'm not sure. Habit, I suppose." Yao facepalmed at this revelation.

"You're ridiculous. I don't know why I even bother hanging out with you." Changing the topic away from his nonexistent breasts, Yao asked, "So, have you signed up for your courses yet? I read that they are university-level courses taught by some of the best professors in the world!"

Yong Soo shook his head. "No, I haven't. Where's the course list? I want to take a look first."

Yao passed him a small yellow booklet, which the Korean began to flip through. "Hmm, they sound interesting. Are there any requisites for the courses?"

"Not for the courses specifically, but you have to take at least one course in literature, science, humanities, fine arts or sports, and foreign studies. The rest of them are electives."

"Ah, you're making my head hurt already. Which ones are you taking?" Yong Soo asked impatiently.

Yao shook his head disapprovingly. "Terrible student." He handed Yong Soo his completed registration form. "I arrived here a couple hours ago, so I've been spending that time choosing my courses."

Yong Soo tried to interpret Yao's stylish but illegible handwriting. He was much better at writing Chinese characters than writing the Latin alphabet. Chinese literature, advanced math, drawing, Spanish, East Asian cuisine, modern physics, human geography and…

"Tennis?" Yong Soo wrinkled his nose and looked at Yao as if he were crazy. "You're going to get beat up by the European countries!"

"But I want to be like Li Na (23)! She almost won this year's Australian Open," Yao whined.

"That's _one_ Chinese player who's succeeded out of hundreds in a European and American-dominated sport! Whatever, Yao. I just hope you know what you're getting into." Yong Soo sighed. "And what's up with Spanish?"

"Ai, Spanish is important for relations between the Latin American countries, minus Brazil of course. My boss is forcing me to take a European language anyway. It was either that or French, and I don't want to be able to communicate with the French pervert more than I already have to."

"I see you are talking about moi, ohonhon," a smooth voice behind Yong Soo said. "Now why would you not want to parler avec moi (24) instead of Spain and his whores?"

"If I am not mistaken, Francis," Yao countered without a hitch, "you seem to have a harem of countries in Africa as well. And those Spanish 'whores' are full-fledged countries who have been independent for over a century. Plus, they are relatively stable unlike the African countries with their civil wars."

"Oh, mon ami, why do you hurt me so? Just because I thought you were a girl at first, does not mean—"

Yao lost his calm demeanour as Yong Soo snickered. His elder had been mistaken for a girl quite often. Which was also the reason why Yong Soo began reaching for Yao's breasts in the first place. "Aiya! I told you not to mention that!"

"Well, that is what you get when you assume me to be a pervert. How did that English saying go? Assume makes an ass out of you and—"

"Stop spewing English idioms at me when you don't even want to speak the damn language! And that means you must be an ass too, because you assumed me to be a girl!"

"_Too_? So you admit that you are an ass?" Francis laughed as Yao smacked his head in frustration. "Ah, is that Yong Soo? Bonjour, mon ami (25)."

Yong Soo cocked his head up to look at the Frenchman who was leaning on the Korean's chair. Instead of his usual outlandish violet cape, the blonde was dressed in a slim-fitting navy blue suit.

"Annyeong Francis," Yong Soo greeted him. "Did Alfred ruin your outfit already?"

Francis frowned. "He told me that if I looked close enough at the globe fountain, then a belle fille (26) would appear. I leaned in too closely and I fell in. But how did you know?"

Yong Soo casually got up, brushing the crumbs off his hands. As he left the table, he nonchalantly said, "Oh, I gave him the idea." And he ran away before Francis could strangle and yell at the Korean about his precious ruined outfit.

Meanwhile, Yao rolled his eyes and muttered, "Aiya, another year of their pranks I have to clean up."

* * *

**Footnotes**

(1) _Cheongwadae_ (청와대) is the Korean equivalent of the White House. In English, it's known as the Blue House.

(2) This pretty much encompasses all of the first scene. Yong Soo and Mina are watching a popular Korean variety show called 'Running Man', where Korean celebrities compete against each other for fun. Kim Jong-kook (Commander), Lee Kwang-soo (Giraffe) and Kang Hee-gun (Gary) are some of the regular cast members of the show (they are still celebrities). The Commander is known for his muscles (google it!), Giraffe for his height (hence his name) and his tendencies to betray his team members, and Gary for his surprising tricks up his sleeve.

(3) _Patbingsoo_ (팥빙수) is a Korean cold dessert made of shaved ice, red beans, fruit and ice cream. It's eaten a lot during summer (my mouth waters at the thought of it!).

(4) _Kim Tae-hee_ (김태희) is a famous Korean actress.

(5) _Oppa_ (오빠) means big brother in Korean (when a younger girl is talking to her older brother or boy).

(6) _Annyeonghaseyo_ (안녕하세요) is a formal way of saying hello in Korean.

(7)_ Jejudo_ (제주도) is a Korean island that's a hotspot among Koreans and foreigners alike. It is famous for its natural wonders (think Hawaii).

(8) _Bukhan_ (북한) is North Korea, a term used by South Koreans.

(9) _Park Geun-hye_ (박근혜) is no stranger to Korean politics. Although she only became the President of South Korea in early 2013, her father was the third Korean President, and since her mother was deceased, she took the role as First Lady.

(10) It is custom for Koreans to bow and talk formally to their elders. Even though Yong Soo and Mina are much older than the President (and knew her as a child), she is physically older than them and is now their boss, which is why they behave that way.

(11) The UN Secretariat is the administrative organ of the UN.

(12) _Kakao, _short for KakaoTalk (카카오톡) is a popular Korean mobile messaging app. It's very similar to Skype.

(13) _Daebak_ (대박) literally means 'jackpot' in Korean. It's a figure of expression used to convey surprise, amazement or good news. Yong Soo will be using this word a lot, so keep it in mind.

(14) New York first began as New Netherland, a Dutch colony in 1626 when it was claimed by the Dutch East India Company. However, Britain managed to take it and rechristened it as the province of New York in the Second Anglo-Dutch War. Meanwhile, the Netherlands took the poor state back again in the Third Anglo-Dutch War in 1673 and was renamed New Orange, but in the treaty that ended the third war, New York was given back to England.

(15) Jeju used to be part of the Mongol Empire a very long time ago, and it was later annexed by Japan in 1910.

(16) _Hôtel du Monde_ is French for 'World Hotel.' Everything sounds better in French, non?

(17) K-dramas are Korean dramas, in case you didn't figure it out.

(18) _Saranghae_ (사랑해) means 'I love you.'

(19) A lot of wealthy people have collections, so I figured it would be cool if Colton had a car obsession. This fact will come in handy later in the story...

(20) Al's just joking. Seriously, America obviously isn't stupid when it comes to his states. He just likes to annoy the hell out of them, like a big brother usually does ;)

(21) Last year, South Korea was first for most plastic surgeries per capita. You can see plenty of plastic girls everywhere, although most of it is just double eyelids and noses.

(22) _Miyukgook_ (미역국) is Korean seaweed soup and _bulgogi_ (불고기) is a marinated beef dish.

(23) _Li Na_ (李娜) is a Chinese female tennis athlete who was the first Asian ever to win a Grand Slam, which was the 2011 French Open.

(24) _Parler avec moi_ is French for 'talk with me'.

(25) _Bonjour, mon ami _is French for 'Hello, my friend'.

(26) _Belle fille_ is _'beautiful girl.'_

* * *

Hi there! If you haven't noticed, I have taken out the 'daze's and 'aru's that usually litter Korea and China's speeches. Why? In reality, do you think that they would actually talk in Japanese tics? But don't worry, I'll make their voices recognizable in different ways :)

Anyway, please let me know what you think of this story, and review! Follow and favourite them if you like it!


	2. Opening Night

Note: I do not own Hetalia. As for the title, guess what I based it off of. I'm sure many of you will know :)

Rated T for language and suggestive content.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Opening Night**

_August 24, 8:12 pm – UN General Assembly hall, New York_

Yong Soo stifled a yawn. After stuffing himself with a three-course dinner (inducing a food coma in the process), he desperately wanted to take a nap. He knew that despite his hyperactivity he wouldn't last, so Yong Soo willed his heavy-lidded to remain open for as long as possible during the opening ceremonies and inauguration of the United Nations Academy.

To stay awake, he looked at the countries sitting beside him. To his left was his brother Im Hyung Soo, the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (which wasn't very democratic in his opinion), or better known as North Korea. Yong Soo was surprised that his brother was there. North Korea had refused to send their delegate at first, but Russia and China had somehow convinced the North Korean boss to send Hyung Soo to the academy. Sitting on Yong Soo's right was Kuwait, whom he wasn't well-acquainted with. _My roommate's probably going to be some Middle-Eastern or African country, if the goal of the academy is to create new relationships. Kuwait would be okay, I suppose. He's friends with Al._

The rest of the delegates were sitting in their usual spots at their desks, which all faced the podium on the stage. Yong Soo could see Yao in the front, scribbling on a piece of paper. Francis was talking to a pale blonde boy wearing a white beret. Finland, if he was correct. A few rows behind him, he could see Alfred and Arthur, the delegate of the United Kingdom, arguing as they wildly waved their arms around. _Pssh, typical Arthur and Al. When _aren't_ they arguing over some stupid thing?_

"Welcome, nations, to the inaugural opening ceremony of the United Nations Academy," the Secretary-General called out, interrupting Yong Soo's thoughts. The amplified voice resonated throughout the entire hall as the nations quieted down and stared at the Secretary-General standing at the podium. Yong Soo smiled. The Sec-Gen, Ban Ki-moon, and his achievements made Yong Soo proud of his country and his people's accomplishments. Heck, the Sec-Gen had even been re-elected unanimously for his second term. _Daehanmingook_ (1)! The Korean thought warmly.

"I know many of you are either exhausted from jetlag or suffering from a food coma, so I will keep this speech concise." Laughter broke out in the audience. The aging Korean took a sweeping glance at the two hundred delegates present in the General Assembly as he began his speech.

"We have come a long way since the formation of the League of Nations (2) and the United Nations after the two world wars. Once a motley of countries unrealistically hoping to ban warfare (3), we the United Nations are now a powerful international organization that aims for cooperation with each other to improve our world. Thanks to our specialized agencies such as the UN Peacekeepers, the WHO and the IMF, we have had many accomplishments that have benefited our citizens. We have come a long way."

The delegates applauded enthusiastically. _Good play, reminding us of what we have achieved so far. Sometimes we forget what we've accomplished in the past fifty years, and it brings us down when we spend our meetings bickering like old men. Which we are, I suppose._

The Secretary-General paused. "However, we are still far from achieving our goals, and there is still much improvement to be made. Many of you nations are at war with each other. Many of you nations are torn apart in civil war. As one of the consequences of these battles, many of you nations are so poor that your people cannot feed their own families. Although UN agencies such as the Peacekeepers and outside organizations such as the Red Cross and Médicins Sans Frontières (4) help settle and alleviate these conflicts to an extent, these measures itself cannot prevent war."

Complete silence in the hall. To most humans, wars were fought in distant lands, and media only provided a shallow understanding of the horrors of battle. However, to the centuries-old personifications of nations, war had always been a grim part of their lives. They had all gone through it. It wasn't easy sending your citizens off to a death sentence just to gain some more territory or resources because the citizens made up the personification. For every person killed in battle, the delegate felt pain. Civil wars were worse; your own people were killing each other, for crying out loud! Yong Soo knew to an extent; it was excruciating to watch his people take his or Hyung Soo's side and duke it out.

"The Secretariat and I have planned this project for a while, although it has only come to fruition now. We believe that the best method to preventing needless war is to _understand_ each other. What do I mean by 'understand'? Understanding is to accept others for who they are, regardless of different political, ethnic, economic and religious beliefs. And who better to do that than the personifications of the nations of the world? You nations have endured the hardships of the world for centuries. You understand better than anybody on this earth that war is horrific and must be avoided at all costs. And if you nations understand each other, then friendships instead of hostilities can be forged. That is the purpose of the United Nations Academy, to build or amend bonds between our member nations. I hope you all remember this goal as you go through the school year. Make lots of new friends, learn something new, and have fun during your stay at the UNA. Next, your host, Colton J.K. Jones, the American state of New York, will inform us about our stay in this beautiful city. Thank you, delegates."

Everyone, especially Yong Soo, applauded loudly as the Secretary-General left the podium and was replaced by Colton. _He doesn't look like a chauffeur anymore, in his business attire_, Yong Soo thought amusingly. _Colton looks like the powerful state he should be, not a car whisperer_.

"Good evening, nations," Colton began.

However, after a minute into his presentation, Yong Soo realized that Alfred had provided him the same information before when he was on tour guide mode, and the Korean tuned the state out. Thanks to his restlessness, he began chatting with Kuwait (5), who looked like a sheikh in his traditional linen garb. Yong Soo had sat next to the Kuwaiti many times, but he had never bothered to learn the delegate's name. Kuwait introduced himself as Munir al-Hussein, and soon the two began bonding (aka gossiping) about the current speaker and his older brother.

"It amazes me," Munir snickered, "how New York is much more mature than America. Whenever Alfred visits my country, he insists on dressing up in my clothes and acting like Lawrence of Arabia (6), even though that guy was British and was nowhere near my land."

"Ah well, that's Al for you," Yong Soo laughed. "But then again, Colton was raised by Arthur for quite a while, so it does make sense that he's well-behaved."

The Arab looked confused. "But Alfred was raised by Arthur too! How is that possible if the two brothers are polar opposites?"

"Oh…" Yong Soo hadn't thought about that. Actually, that was a really good question. "Colton can act a bit wacky sometimes, but come to think of it, that is weird. I'll ask Al later tonight if I remember."

When Colton began talking about the hotel's amenities, Munir decided to pay attention, but not before giving Yong Soo his number.

"Here," Munir said as he typed his number onto Yong Soo's phone. "Let me know if you ever want to hang out and make fun of America, okay?"

"Sure thing," Yong Soo replied as he did the same to Munir's smartphone. Soon though, Yong Soo was left with no one to talk to except…him. _I might as well, or else I'll fall asleep again_.

"Hey Hyung Soo, what's up?" Yong Soo began cheerfully. The North Korean looked up from his book and stared at his brother. The two brothers looked identical, although Hyung Soo had a long braid running down his back, much like Yao's. North also lacked the South's cheerful disposition.

"Nothing much," Hyung Soo muttered. He resumed reading his book that he had discreetly placed on his lap under the table.

Yong Soo scowled at Hyung Soo's indifference. He missed the relationship that he and his brother used to have. Even with Hyung Soo's quiet personality, they could hold a conversation back when they were destitute. Now every dialogue they had ended in an awkward silence unless they were blackmailing each other. _Damn those commies and World War II and the Japanese…_(7)

He tried again to start a conversation that hopefully wouldn't be one-sided. "So…what are you reading?"

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to New York? He's saying some pretty important things," Hyung Soo drawled, his eyes never leaving the page.

"I've heard his spiel already. Come on, answer me!" Yong Soo snapped impatiently.

"A book," Hyung Soo replied, keeping his gaze on the page.

"Really. I couldn't have guessed," Yong Soo deadpanned. "What's the damn book called, Jong Soo?"

His brother paused to give a stony look to the South Korean. "1984," he grunted a couple seconds later. Yong Soo raised an eyebrow when he recognized the famous title. "And don't call me that. It's disrespectful to my boss (8)."

Yong Soo ignored his twin's request. _Your boss is fucking disrespectful_. "Why are you reading a book like that? It discourages governments like _yours_," he said, spitting out the last word.

"Yes, but this government under Big Brother is successful in controlling its citizens. My boss told me to read it and to report back to him since the information could be useful."

"What the fuck, Jong Soo. You want your people to be controlled like that?" Yong Soo retorted. _This is starting to get on my nerves. Why am I talking to him again?_

"Stop calling me that," his brother growled dangerously, "before I do something I regret." And Hyung Soo went back to his book.

Yong Soo decided to not to bother talking to him, lest he try to strangle Hyung Soo from frustration. It was difficult dealing with countries with jackass bosses, but it was even more difficult when that country was your twin brother.

_Maybe I'll just pay attention to Colton now. At least I won't feel homicidal by listening to him_.

* * *

_August 24, 9:40 pm – UN General Assembly hall, New York_

Colton would make a perfect tour guide, which made sense since New York was a major tourist hotspot. However, like Alfred, he talked way too much, and by the time his hour-long introduction to the UNA and New York City ended, Yong Soo was dreaming about food. He was sitting in a Korean restaurant, with a bowl of naengmyun (9) in front of him. The steel-grey bowl of cold noodles beckoned to him, waiting to be devoured, Using his chopsticks, he picked up some noodles and was about to enjoy the cold delicious and tangy sensation in his mouth when—

_SMACK!_ Yong Soo felt two sharp bolts on his arms, and he immediately opened his eyes. The naengmyun faded from his mind. _Moya_ (10)…_who punched me in the shoulder and ruined my dream?_ Although he knew he couldn't actually taste anything in his dreams, no one got in his way when it was related to food, especially Korean food. To his surprise, both Munir _and_ Hyung Soo had punched his arms to wake him up.

Munir smirked at the grumpy Korean. "Good sleep? The ceremony is over by the way – you slept through everything."

"…You guys are dead."

"Ha, bring it on, Yong Soo," the Kuwaiti laughed. "By the way, where's your brother?"

"My brother?" Yong Soo quickly turned around. "What! Where did Hyung Soo go? You happen to see—"

He realized what Munir had done, but by the time the Korean turned around to yell at him, the Arab had disappeared.

Cursing the two men, Yong Soo followed the crowd of delegates exiting the hall and heading back to the hotel. Outside the UN headquarters, he saw Alfred and caught up to him.

"Hey Al!" Yong Soo called out. "Wait for me!"

Alfred stopped and waited for his friend to catch up to him. Yong Soo noticed that Alfred wasn't alone. He was with a blonde man with emerald green eyes and thick eyebrows, whom Yong Soo immediately recognized as Arthur Kirkland, the delegate of the UK.

"Hey Yong Soo. Did you fall asleep during the opening ceremonies?" the American inquired.

"Only when Colton was talking," Yong Soo admitted sheepishly.

Alfred laughed and high-fived him. "Me too! Honestly, Cole talks way too much for his own good. Sometimes I can't stand it."

"Really? Then you must understand how I feel every time I hear you speak," Arthur dryly said as he facepalmed.

"Dude, at least I say interesting or funny things. Cole keeps droning on about boring stuff. I thought I was gonna die of boredom!"

"And whenever you talk, I feel like I'm slowly dying from your stupidity killing my brain cells," Arthur retorted back. Yong Soo snickered, thinking back to the KFC incident earlier that day.

"I may slowly be killing you, Artie, but I know you like it. Why else would you keep hanging out with me?" Alfred said slyly while winking at Arthur.

"Because I have to make sure that you don't accidentally kill yourself doing something incredibly stupid, like you always do, dumbass!"

"That reminds me," Yong Soo interrupted, remembering his talk with Munir. "Even though both you and Colton were raised by Arthur, how come you two are so different? Cole is relatively mature and you're a well, you know…" He didn't actually want to call Alfred a moron to his face, but thankfully Arthur did it for him.

"An idjit, you mean." Arthur pondered for a moment as he observed the dark outline of the hotel. "I'm not actually sure why. Alfred wasn't that stupid when he was a child, although I admit he was just as hyperactive as he is now. My theory is that since Alfred is an amalgam of the fifty states, he's bound to have some stupidity in him. At least there are some smart states like Colton who know how to behave and act properly," he sniffed.

Alfred looked at the Englishman incredulously. "Yo, I can't believe you just called some of my states stupid (11). Okay, I know it's true, but still, dude. That's like, totally not nice."

"Again, I can barely understand a single word you're saying in your crude slang."

"I'm speaking English, goddammit!"

"Not the Queen's English, you're not."

"I don't know what you're saying sometimes with your messed-up British slang! How am I supposed to know what 'blow me' (12) means? And don't get me started with your siblings. I can't understand a single word that Alistair and Patrick are saying."

Arthur frowned. "Well, it's obvious what 'blow me' means. Right, Yong Soo?"

Alfred and Arthur swivelled and looked at Yong Soo, and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Um…I don't know what that means. In both contexts." The Korean needed to find an excuse to leave before the argument escalated and he was caught in the crossfires.

"I'm…" _Desperately looking for an excuse here. _"…going to go and hand in my course form. I'll leave you guys to your verbal sparring. Annyeong (13)!" And Yong Soo ran away to the hotel, away from their incessant bickering.

"It's called dissing and burning!" Alfred called out.

"Why must you call it something so crude? Verbal sparring sounds more sophisticated," Arthur scoffed as he watched Yong Soo flee the battle.

Alfred threw out his arms. "Says the one who tells me to blow you!"

"You bloody moron! That is not what I meant! Why must you Americans make everything sound so sexual?"

"Cause we like sexy time!"

"Bloody hell. I'm going to go insane."

Alfred winked. "We already are, Artie."

* * *

_August 24, 9:58 pm – Hôtel du Monde, New York_

Yong Soo sighed with relief when he had escaped Alfred and Arthur's bickering. Sure, it was fun listening to them argue like old maids, but he could only take so much. Plus, it got pretty tiring to listen to after enduring their petty fighting for over fifty years…

He entered the hotel lobby and headed for the front desk. Surprisingly, Yong Soo hadn't been lying when he said that he had to hand in his course form. After running away from Yao and Francis in the afternoon, Yong Soo had chosen his courses, although he hadn't handed the form in. He quickly scanned the paper to ensure that there were no mistakes.

"English literature, modern world history, biology, Chinese, Spanish, golf, technology and East Asian cuisine," Yong Soo murmured, satisfied with his choices. It had taken him almost two hours to select his classes. With only two hundred students, class choices were limited. Otherwise, Yong Soo would have taken Korean literature. However, there were many electives that he wanted to take, like drawing and filmmaking, but he was only limited to eight courses.

When Yong Soo arrived at the counter, he was surprised to see Madeleine standing at the counter again.

"Ah, hello, Mr. South Korea," Madeleine greeted him as she straightened out her black outfit. _Daebak, she's really pretty_, Yong Soo thought, _but I'll try not to grope her this time. I'll save that for Yao_.

"Hey Madeleine. You can just call me Yong Soo, you know," he replied as he handed her the form. "Hopefully it's not too late to hand this in?"

"Of course not. It's not due until tomorrow morning," Madeleine said, receiving the form from the Korean. "Have you had a good day so far, Mr. Im?"

"I guess so. But seriously, you don't need to call me mister. Just Yong Soo is fine."

Madeleine chuckled. "Sorry mister—I mean Yong Soo. I'm just used to addressing everyone formally, especially in a place like this and with my heritage."

"Understood," Yong Soo grinned. "So, um…by your last name I'm guessing that you're Korean, right?"

The receptionist nodded. "I was born in Seoul, but my family moved to San Francisco when I was a toddler. I've lived there ever since, but I've grown up in a Korean household."

"That's cool. I know that plenty of Koreans immigrate to America as little kids. So if you're from California, how come you're all the way here in New York?" Normally Yong Soo wouldn't ask so many questions to ordinary humans, but for some reason he was intrigued by this Korean girl who had ended up serving the whims of the immortal nations of the world.

"Oh, I've always wanted to become a diplomat, so when Berkeley found a UN internship, I took the job. And here I am now, working as a hotel receptionist serving the country delegates. It's not exactly what I had in mind, but I get to listen to you guys debate during the meetings." Madeleine smiled. "That's a priceless opportunity that I'm willing to work as a receptionist for."

_This strong woman has beauty and brains, a rare combination in this world. Maybe I'll chat with her whenever we're both free. I'm sure there are better things Madeleine could be doing than standing in front of a hotel desk, like actually studying_. And so Yong Soo made it his personal mission to help the Korean-American achieve her dream, although he wasn't sure why he was being so nice to the human.

"Our debates are…different than what you would normally expect, but they're definitely interesting." At the last meeting, Arthur and Francis had gotten into another (typical) 'debate' about who Matthew, the Canadian delegate, liked more, while Ludwig had yelled at them to shut up. "You'll probably end up at the General Assembly. Anyways, I gotta go now, so I'll see you later. Good night, Maddie," Yong Soo said, grinning at his new lady friend.

"Good night, Yong Soo. Enjoy your stay at the Hôtel du Monde," Madeleine responded courteously. However, she was smiling, and Yong Soo knew they would be great friends.

"Night," Yong Soo said, and he left his new friend and entered the elevator. Getting off on the eleventh floor, he found his suite door and rummaged for his key card inside his phone case. _Wonder if my roommate's in there now. Please don't let it be Jong Soo_, Yong Soo silently pleaded.

As he cracked the door open, he could hear the strum of guitars and some man singing in Spanish. _What the hell…maybe it's Antonio? Is he drunk already?_ Braving himself, Yong Soo flung the door wide open…

…and gaped at the scene in the living room. The lights were dimmed, and candles were placed on the granite counter in the kitchen, the flames slowly flickering to the music. They were scented candles by the looks of it, since he could smell mangos, papayas and other tropical fruits. Fast-paced Latin music was playing in the background, creating a sultry atmosphere.

"Um, what the? " Yong Soo stuttered.

He then noticed someone lying on the couch, though he couldn't tell who the person was in the dim lighting. The shadowy figure stood up gracefully and faced Yong Soo, and slowly began walking towards him. He gasped when the candlelight lit up the figure of an exotic beauty. She was wearing an ivory silk nightgown that barely concealed her small but lithe figure. Her bronze skin complemented her long wavy chestnut brown hair, and even from afar, Yong Soo could see her beautiful and 'refreshing' face, for lack of a better word. She didn't have an ounce of makeup on, but she still looked prettier than most of the female nations, even more than Michelle Bonnefois and Elizabeta Héderváry.

"Hello there," the woman purred. "Are you my roommate?" She winked at him and slowly walked up to him. Meanwhile, Yong Soo was frozen with shock. When she was two metres away from him, he began backing away from her. _I must be dreaming_. Normally, Yong Soo would be all up for this stuff, but when he had entered his room after being rudely awakened and listening to Alfred and Arthur bicker, he had hoped for some peace and quiet. Not a sexy Latin girl in a skimpy outfit.

"Someone's a little star-struck," a loud obnoxious voice squawked. Yong Soo snapped his head towards the voice. A parrot was perched on a chair a few metres away. The bird cocked its head as it stared at the Korean creepily. "Well, come on, pervert. Say it. I know what you're thinking."

That did it. _A talking bird just called me a pervert_. Yong Soo ran to the door trying to escape this madness. _Maybe I accidentally inhaled some magic mushrooms during dinner?_ However, as Yong Soo opened the door, Alfred came running down the hallway and crashed into him, and the two ended up tangled on the floor.

"Dude, what the fuck," Alfred moaned, massaging his throbbing forehead. "Why'd you run into me like that? And you won't believe what just happened." Alfred then saw Yong Soo's mysterious roommate and the candles, and he whistled. "Damn Yong Soo. You trying to get some already on the first night?"

"No! It's not like that!" Yong Soo exclaimed as he untangled himself from the American's limbs. "I just entered my dorm, and it was like _this_." He pointed at the girl and the romantically-decorated room.

"But it's much better like this, isn't it?" the girl asked, smiling mischievously.

_Wow, I just realized that she has a Spanish accent. I'm really out of it, aren't I? And who the hell is this crazy chick?_ Yong Soo groaned in pain, and Alfred squinted at the Latina before his face lit up. Standing up, Alfred flicked on the lights, making the Korean squint from the brightness. To Yong Soo's surprise, the girl had a bit of a baby face, although this made her prettier than he had expected. _Like Selena Gomez, I suppose…_

"Hey Allegra, how have you been? Who knew you'd be Yong Soo's roommate?" Alfred cried as he hugged the woman.

Allegra smirked as she helped Yong Soo get up. "Who knew you'd crash into Yong Soo's room like that?" She turned to Yong Soo. "Sorry for the 'little surprise'. I just wanted to make the living room feel homier, and I was getting ready for bed. And then when you came in shell-shocked, I decided to have some fun." She held out her hand. "I'm Allegra Velasquez Higueras, representing the Republic of Honduras in Central America."

"Um, nice to meet you, Allegra," Yong Soo said as he robotically shook Allegra's outstretched hand. He was still in shock…or maybe he just hit his head too hard when Alfred had crashed into him. He pointed at the parrot still perched on the chair. "What is that?"

"That's my macaw. You don't mind if he stays here, right?" Yong Soo shook his head, and Allegra turned to her bird. "Behave, Coco, alright? Don't scare Yong Soo like that again."

"Whatever," Coco screeched, rolling its beady black eyes.

"Coco!" Allegra admonished. "Sorry, he's a bit of a wild child," she said to Yong Soo apologetically.

_Great, looks like I have two roommates now_, Yong Soo groaned. _And one of them is a freakin' sassy parrot that thinks I'm a pervert. Although he couldn't be worse than Mr. Puffin_. He shuddered just thinking about the Icelander's crude and annoying puffin.

Suddenly remembering Alfred's predicament, Yong Soo asked, "So why'd you come crashing into my suite, Al? You said something happened?"

Alfred gulped. "Yeah. You're lucky dude. I really wish I had Allegra as my roommate…she's way better than _him_." He grabbed Yong Soo's shirt and shook him around a couple times. "You've gotta help me! I don't think I can survive a week with that person, let alone ten months! He's gonna kill me in my sleep!"

Yong Soo rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend. "Seriously Al, it can't be that bad. Don't tell me it's Arthur, cause that would be hilarious. Or maybe it's Hyung Soo. If it is, then I apologize."

"No, Alfred whimpered. "It's Iran."

* * *

**Footnotes**

(1) _Daehanmingook_ (대한민국) is the 'Republic of Korea'. It's a very patriotic term - Korean soccer/football fans call it out whenever the Korean team is playing.

(2) The League of Nations, which was one of the components of the Treaty of Versailles after World War I, was the precursor to the United Nations. It's been criticized a lot for its failure to effectively stop aggressor nations (which ultimately led to World War II).

(3) Fifty-four nations actually signed the Kellogg-Briand Pact in 1928, which banned war. I know it's pretty ridiculous and destined for failure, but in the late 20s before the Great Depression, there was an 'peaceful' atmosphere, where nations actually attempted to prevent each other from fighting.

(4) _Médecins Sans Frontières_ is the original name for Doctors Without Borders (it's a French organization).

(5) Kuwait is one of the few Arab countries that is an ally of the United States, which is partly due to the US force's help in driving the Iraqi out of Kuwait in 1990. America also has reason to go there often, because the US stationed military there when they tried to overthrow Saddam Hussein. Plus, Kuwait has a lot of oil, and it's a constitutional monarchy with a form of parliament.

(6) Lawrence of Arabia (1962) is the title of a famous movie based on T.E. Lawrence, a British Army officer

(7) The Commies, World War II and the Japanese refer to the split of Korea. Korea was occupied by the Japanese from 1910 (officially) to the end of World War II. During World War II (in most countries actually), the communists were an important group of resistance against the fascists, and Korea was no exception. Once the war was over and the Japanese were kicked out of the Korean peninsula, the two main political groups that remained were the Communists (supported by the Soviet Union and China) in the north and the remaining government administered by the US in the south. Neither group liked each other...and you know what happens.

(8) Yes, Hyung Soo is his actual name, but Yong Soo tries to piss him off by calling him Jung Soo, because the past two North Korean dictators' names begin with Jong (Kim Jong-un, Kim Jong-il).

(9) _Naengmyun_ (냉면) is a Korean cold noodle soup which is eaten during the summer. I can't explain the taste, but it's delicious! Try some :)

(10) _Moya_ (모야) means 'What?' and is used informally.

(11) I'm not trying to offend any Americans here (okay I'm Canadian, but I've lived in the States for four years), but you know the stereotype where Americans are dumb...again, based purely on stereotypes. But it should be fine, because Hetalia is all about stereotypes and making fun of them.

(12) 'Blow me' is British slang for expressing surprise. Imagine saying that to a non-British person!

(13) _Annyeong_ (안녕) means 'hi' or 'goodbye' informally depending on the context. Right now, it means goodbye (obviously).

* * *

I'm only posted this relatively quickly because I already had the first three chapters written down. Let me know if there is anything I can do to improve this story. Are the characterizations believable? I haven't explained much of Allegra/Honduras yet, but I will later on in the story. And yes, this is a humour story, but I also plan to add serious things to ponder, like the justification of war. Review and (hopefully) follow and favourite!


	3. The Birth of AYA

Note: I do not own Hetalia. Or else Korea would have been in the anime from season 1.

Rated T for language and suggestive content.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Birth of AYA**

_August 25, 8:11 am – Suite 1105 of the Hôtel du Monde_

"Get up before I kick your asses out of bed, boys!"

Yong Soo groaned in his sleep. _Did I invent this alarm clock? Maybe I shouldn't make it so obnoxious_. He groggily checked his smartphone and stared at the screen in disbelief. _Eight-eleven am_. Yong Soo pulled the covers over his head, hoping that the thin fabric would block out the yelling.

"Get up, you lazy assholes!"

_Are you fucking kidding me? It's only eight in the morning! Who gets up this fucking early?_

Yes, Yong Soo was definitely _not_ a morning person.

"Alright, Yong Soo, I warned you."

The covers were pulled off, and Yong Soo planted his face into the memory foam pillow. He heard a rustle of feathers by his ear, and then…

"GET UP YOU LAZY FUCKER!" Coco squawked into Yong Soo's ear. He shot up out of bed and ran into the cabinet next to the bed before collapsing on the ground, covering his ears in pain.

"Oh my god," Yong Soo moaned. He looked up blearily and saw Allegra already dressed in an ivory camisole and black shorts, and her black waves were perfectly styled. Resting on her shoulder was Coco. At that moment, he realized that he really, really, really hated the fucking bird.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Yong Soo snapped. "I swear I'm gonna kill your stupid bird for waking me up like that!"

Allegra smiled sweetly. "Mi querido, but I'm the one who told Coco to wake you up, so you'd have to kill me, which is frankly, impossible. And I woke you up because you shouldn't waste such a wonderful morning sleeping in when you could take a walk on the beach or poke fun at your siblings, si?"

"You can have the damn bird wake you up like that, but don't make him do it to me! In case you haven't heard, it's a little something called _respecting privacy_."

"But you'll have to wake up earlier anyways for school. Why not start now?" she pouted.

_She may be pretty hot_, Yong Soo thought groggily, _but if she keeps this up, I'm gonna strangle both her and her stupid bird_.

"Go away, I need my rest before school starts," he mumbled, hoping that level-headed logic would convince Allegra to let him go back to sleep.

"You might as well get used to it now, señor. Classes start tomorrow."

"WHAT! But I thought it was next week!" Yong Soo exclaimed, his bloodshot eyes now wide open.

Allegra shook her head. "Nope, definitely tomorrow. I guess you can't read a calendar, eh? Good thing you're going back to school," she laughed as she began walking out of the room. "Well, guess I'd better go wake Alfred up, if he's not already awake by now with this racket going on."

The Honduran paused to glare maliciously at Yong Soo, who gulped. Shivers went down his spine. "By the way, if you're not up and ready by the time I come back, someone is going to have claw scratches all over his face." And with that threat lingering in the air, she and Coco (who somehow managed to give Yong Soo the stink-eye with his stubby leg) left the room.

Yong Soo was still in shock. _Where did the parrot learn to swear like that? And how the hell did it give me the stink-eye?_ _Hmm, I want to see what happens when she tries to wake up Hyung Soo. He'd probably murder her ten times over and then go back to sleep_.

When Allegra returned to Yong Soo's room five minutes later, he was already dressed and washed up. Yong Soo had planned on going back to sleep, but after listening to Alfred's cries of pain and Coco's obnoxious screeching, he decided that he didn't want his lifespan reduced (by a talking bird, no less), and so he quickly got ready before anyone could hurt him.

Allegra smiled sweetly at him, as if she hadn't just threatened to end him a few minutes ago. "Come on, we're eating out for breakfast!" She grabbed his hand and dragged the groggy Korean into the living room. Alfred, wearing one of Yong Soo's shirts and shorts, was sitting on the couch and he looked just as dazed as Yong Soo. He could tell that Al had received the same treatment from the Honduran and her bird because he was covering his ears, wincing in pain at every loud click that Allegra's heels made.

Alfred had stayed with Yong Soo and Allegra last night. He had refused to go to his room because Hassan Khomeini, the Iranian delegate, was currently 'less than pleased' with the American. Although Yong Soo had tried to convince Alfred that it wasn't his fault, but rather his previous boss's faults (1), that Hassan hated him, his friend had refused to go back to his room. The Korean had even attempted to blame Russia (2), but to no avail.

"How are you going to change your clothes?" Yong Soo had insisted last night, trying to kick his potential fourth roommate out of his suite. His other two roommates were nutty enough.

"I'll just borrow yours for now, and I'll buy some later. Maybe I can sneak in and take my things while Hassan isn't there," Alfred had gulped as he tugged on his collar.

Yong Soo had begun to lose some of his patience. _He can't just assume that he's going to wear my clothes without my permission!_ "Al, you're a strong nation that can easily stand up to that pipsqueak country. So what if he hates you? Be a hero and – gah!"

He had yelped in surprise as Allegra clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't worry, Alfred, she had said soothingly. "You can stay here tonight. We'll figure out how to deal with your issue tomorrow, okay?"

Allegra had then glared at Yong Soo, muttering under her breath that he was an 'insensitive friend.' Yong Soo's eye had twitched in annoyance, but he had let the insult slide by because he was a gentleman. At least he believed himself to be one.

"Where are we going for breakfast?" Alfred whined. "Can we have burgers?"

"Why would you eat burgers for breakfast?" Allegra huffed as she led the two unfortunate nations to the door. "I haven't had much besides Spanish dishes from home so I thought we'd eat at a crepe house!"

"But you can have burgers anytime," Alfred moaned.

Yong Soo pondered for a moment. "Crepes…those are the really thin French pancakes, right?"

"Yup! I've had plenty of dessert crepes, but I've always wanted to try the savoury kinds. There's one a few blocks away from the hotel. Bye Coco, see you later!" Allegra called out to her avian friend.

"¡Adios, mi princesa! Have a wonderful day!" Coco chirped pleasantly.

Yong Soo gaped at Coco. _That stupid bird is a two-faced bastard!_ He turned to glare and bare his teeth at the macaw, and Coco responded by lifting its claw and curling it in such a fashion that it looked like he was giving Yong Soo the finger. Which he was.

Swearing under his breath, Yong Soo slammed the door shut as the trio headed for the crepe house, with Allegra and Alfred giving Yong Soo questioning glances.

* * *

_August 25, 9:10 am – La Petite Maison, Manhattan, New York_

Allegra hadn't been the only delegate wanting to eat out for breakfast. Although the majority of the nations were probably still in bed due to jetlag, when the three entered _La Petite Maison_, a quaint little crepe bar ten minutes from Turtle Bay (3), it was filled with European delegates chatting over steaming crepes and homemade orange juice. Yong Soo realized that for the European nations, this must be their lunchtime. He even recognized a few Asian nations as well. _They must be early birds_, he thought.

However, Yong Soo was definitely not a morning person, and so when he, Allegra and Alfred found a table to sit at and ordered their breakfasts, he placed his head on his arms and fell asleep almost instantly. Well, at least he could have if Allegra and Alfred hadn't been talking about him. _I'll get some sleep later_, Yong Soo sighed as he began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"He's not much of a morning person, is he?" Allegra asked amusingly as she quietly drummed the table with her fingers.

"Neither am I, Allie," Alfred groaned. "At least ninety percent of us don't wake up at five in the morning everyday like you do."

_Five am! Every day? Is this girl crazy…?_

"But you can't let that beautiful sun go to waste! Soak in the vitamin D, Al!"

"I already do, with the time I spend in California and Texas." Yong Soo heard Alfred sigh. "So, what do you do during winter, when it doesn't even get bright until eight in the morning?"

"Um…" Allegra hesitated. "No se. The sun's always up pretty early in Tegucigalpa (4)," she said sheepishly.

Yong Soo heard Alfred facepalm. "Central American countries…of course you wouldn't know what it's like waking up at seven in the morning in snow and darkness."

"La nieve? What does it feel like? Is it cold? Wet?" she asked curiously.

"What?" Alfred exclaimed in surprise. "You mean you've never been in snow before?"

Yong Soo could almost imagine Allegra shaking her head. "I've only seen it in movies. Never in real life."

"Wow…" Alfred trailed off, unsure of what to say. Then, "You've been missing out. Once it's winter, I'll make sure that we get to play in the snow at least once."

Allegra uncharacteristically squealed like a little girl getting a pony for her birthday. "Really? Thanks Al! I can't wait for December!" She then slapped a hand on Yong Soo's back, startling him. He pretended to wake up, rubbing the nonexistent sleep from his eyes, but Allegra said, "And you're coming with us, Yong Soo! I know you weren't really asleep, so you'll already know everything we've said!"

"What!" Yong Soo sputtered. He had tried so hard to look inconspicuous. Plus he had years of acting experience from watching all those Korean dramas. "How did you know?"

"As a woman, I know," the Honduran winked, effectively silencing the Korean. She looked up and her caramel eyes began to sparkle with joy. "Oh look, our food's here! And a sexy waiter is serving us!"

Yong Soo saw who she was talking about and he slumped down in his seat. Hopefully said 'sexy waiter' wouldn't try to strangle him again.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle et messieurs," Francis greeted them politely as he placed three plates full of crepes onto their table. "I hope that your petit-déjeuner (5) tantalizes your taste buds."

"Thanks, but Francis? Um, why are you our waiter?" Alfred asked with a confused look on his face.

Francis flipped back the strand of hair that had escaped his low ponytail. "Ah, I figured that everyone would come to this little place for breakfast, so I kindly offered myself to the owner."

"Oh, you're such a gentleman, Francis," Allegra crooned. Yong Soo facepalmed as he realized that the Frenchman had yet another nation wrapped around his finger.

_Whatever, I won't say anything this time. Hopefully he won't kill me cause I ruined his favourite cape…_

"Ohonhon, anything for you, ma chère," the blonde winked as he turned to leave the table.

_Yes, he's leaving! I can finally relax and –_

"And before I forget, here is the bill," Francis said as he turned around again and handed a slip of paper to Yong Soo.

"The bill? But we haven't even eaten yet!" Yong Soo protested.

The Frenchman shook his head. There was a glint in his eyes. "Not for the food. This is for my outfit that you and Alfred ruined with your stupid prank yesterday." He smirked as Yong Soo gaped at the paper in his hand.

"Ten thousand dollars for dry-cleaning a piece of fabric?" Yong Soo exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

"Of course not. I would never joke about fashion. That cape," Francis pointed at the bill, "is made of the finest silk in the world, and it has been contaminated with dirty water. I'm sure you can afford it, non?"

"But my boss says I already spend too much on clothes! I won't have any spending money until next year!" The Korean was in panic mode now.

"Dude, eat your crepe. It's getting cold," Alfred whispered, trying to comfort his friend.

"I can't eat when I'm broke! And besides, shouldn't Al be getting the bill as well?"

Alfred turned to Yong Soo. "Hey! I –"

Francis was about to slip in a snide remark when the door flung open and in came in a flustered Yao. Yong Soo jumped out of his seat and ran to his Chinese friend.

"Help, Yao! I owe Francis money, and he's threatening me!" Yong Soo cried, hugging the thin man.

"That is the least of my concerns," Yao snapped as he pushed Yong Soo off of him. The Korean then noticed that Yao was now speaking with a heavy accent, which meant he was _mad_. "Although I'm not very surprised, considering that it is you and Francis. But you won't believe who the Secretariat put down as my roommate! That bastard!" he yelled, pointing at Francis.

At this point, several of the nations looked over at the commotion revolving around the Frenchman. _Great, entertainment for the day_.

"How offensive, calling me a bastard," Francis sniffed. "You should be lucky to have me as a roommate."

"Aiya, are you fucking serious?"

"Oh no, he's swearing," Yong Soo whimpered as he hid behind a table.

"You entered my bathroom while I was showering, and you have your own goddamn bathroom. You wanted me to get drunk ("What is wrong with that," Francis pouted), you pulled on my ponytail and called me a girl ("I was drunk then," he admitted), and then I wake up with you _naked_ in my bed! When your bed is a room away!" Yao's face was tomato red by this point.

"But I always sleep naked! I must have sleepwalked to your room by accident," Francis protested.

"You expect me to believe that!?"

Alfred and Allegra watched amusingly as Yao continued his rant. "I've never seen him so pissed," Allegra whispered to him.

The American chuckled. "It's not often when Yao gets mad. Usually he's all into that meditating Buddhist stuff until he blows a fuse like he is now."

"Hey Al," Yong Soo called out from his corner. "Since Yao won't give me any money to pay back Francis, do you think you could lend me some? You were involved in the prank too."

"Err…" Alfred laughed as he nervously scratched his head. "Funny story. Thing is, I owe Yao a lot of money, so I'm kind of broke now too. I promise I'll pay you back soon though!" Alfred exclaimed as Yao sent him a death glare in the middle of his rant.

"How much do you owe him?" Yong Soo asked in disbelief.

Yao managed to stop raging for a few moments to growl, "Billions of dollars, aru," he growled.

"Oh…" The Korean sweatdropped as he realized that he was screwed.

Thankfully, Allegra came to the rescue. "Well," she smiled sweetly, "Yong Soo, Al and I have to go somewhere important. We'll see you later. Adios!" And before Yao and Francis could protest, Allegra yanked the two boys out of the restaurant. Even outside the crepe house, they could hear Yao yelling at Francis and calling him a pervert.

"Wow," Yong Soo panted as he gazed at Allegra admiringly, "thanks for pulling us out of there before we were eaten alive."

Allegra grinned. "No problem. Yao's yelling was starting to get on my nerves anyway."

Alfred snorted. "No kidding. I didn't even get to finish my crepe cause of all the yelling. Oh, Yong Soo, since you didn't get to eat any of yours, I packed it for you." He handed the Korean a Styrofoam container.

"Waa, gomawo (6)!" Yong Soo opened the container and began digging in. "Mm…this cheese and tomato crepe is delicious even when it's cold. I've got to go back there later."

"No problem, dude. By the way, Allie, where are we going?"

"Back to the hotel. We need to have a talk." And Allegra left it at that.

_What talk? Did we do something to offend her? She can't be mad about Francis and Yao, right?_

The three delegates began the slow trek back to their hotel, passing by several more nations that had just woken up and were planning to eat breakfast (or brunch) at _La Petite Maison_.

"Hope they know what's in store for them," the American muttered as he passed by Belgium and the Netherlands.

Fifteen minutes later, Yong Soo, Alfred and Allegra were back in Suite 1105, seated on the snow white couches. Allegra looked serious as she assumed a pose that meant business.

"Alright, number one on the agenda," Allegra began, clapping her hands together. "Yong Soo, how are you going to pay off Francis when you're broke?"

Yong Soo looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to say that. _Maybe she isn't mad at me after all!_ "Why do you care if I pay back Francis or not?"

"Easy. If you owe him money, then he's going to hunt you down. Since I'm your roommate, he'll be disturbing _my_ peace as well as yours." Allegra stated as if were obvious.

Alfred chuckled knowingly. "Of course it's all about you, Allie. Why else would you help someone you've only met yesterday?"

"Mi querido, you make me sound like a conceited brat. And it's not just me, you see. You were involved in the prank as well. Plus, if Yong Soo doesn't pay back Francis, the dear Frenchman will be pissed, and that will make his Chinese roommate even more enraged. And," Allegra raised her eyebrows, "you know who's going to be at the receiving end of that rage party? You." She jabbed a finger into Alfred's chest, and he winced in pain.

"We're all stuck," Allegra continued logically, "so I suggest that we work together and put some use to our talents. I've heard from many people that you two are quite the pranksters. There was the infamous incident with Austria and Switzerland."

"Yeah," Yong Soo said slowly, "but what does that have to do with my debt?"

"You pay him off with your services. No, not that kind of service," the Honduran corrected herself when Yong Soo gaped at her. "I'm sure there are at least a dozen countries that Francis would love to embarrass. Do it a couple times, and I'm sure he'll let you off the hook."

"Really? Could it be that simple?" Alfred wondered. "Hey wait, but that doesn't promise that Yao won't be mad at me for not paying him back!"

Allegra shrugged. "Offer him the same services. You two work together anyways. He'll probably cut your debt by a few million dollars. It's better than printing off money or raising interest rates, right Al?"

Alfred gulped and nodded. Honduras's delegate was definitely not to be underestimated. "What do you think, Yong Soo? I'm game if you are."

Yong Soo's mind began whirring. _It is a pretty good deal, if Francis says yes, which I'm ninety-nine percent sure he will. I already pull these pranks with Al anyway, so it's not like I have to do more work than usual. But there's something nagging me…_He looked at the Latina who was sitting on the couch with crossed legs, her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"What's your part in this, Allegra?" Yong Soo asked. "Why are you helping us?"

A wicked smile crossed her face. "I just want to have some fun during the school year. I'll act as your negotiator and backup person. I'm sure that a hot sultry woman will come in handy, don't you think?" she said, winking at the two blushing men. "So, what do you say? Is it a partnership?"

Yong Soo and Alfred looked at each other. The pranks had mostly been between the two of them, save for Gilbert's occasional help. But the more minds the better, right? Allegra had proven to be quite the talker and negotiator. What was the worst that could happen with her joining them?

"Deal," they said in unison.

Allegra beamed. "Excellent. I even have a name figured out. AYA, or Alfred, Yong Soo and Allegra. What do you think?"

"Since when do we need a name?" Yong Soo asked skeptically.

"It'll be more professional if we have a name. Plus, the pseudonym will help protect us in case someone tries to press charges."

"I like the sound of it. 'Let's call AYA to wreck some damage!'" Alfred laughed. Then he began to comprehend what the Honduran had just said. "Wait, pressing charges?"

"Perfect," she said, ignoring Alfred's question on 'pressing charges.' "Hey Al, do you mind bringing Francis up here so that we can chat about Yong Soo's debt and plan out our first mission?"

"Sure thing, Allie!" Alfred saluted her and ran out the door like a madman. Yong Soo and Allegra watched as the door clicked shut. A couple seconds later, Allegra spoke in a hushed tone.

"Okay, Yong Soo, we've covered the first thing on the agenda. Secondly," she stared at the Korean intensely with her dark chocolate eyes, "we need to figure out how to get Alfred back to his room."

Yong Soo had almost forgotten about that issue in the midst of running away from Francis. "Why didn't you mention this when Al was here?" he inquired.

Allegra snorted. "Why wouldn't I? Every time I mention Iran, Al freaks out like a little kid and hides under the cushions. Needless to say, he won't be useful in this second mission."

"What!" Yong Soo exclaimed. "We're making this a mission now?"

"We're working together, so we might as well. I'll be the customer for this mission." Allegra paused. "I know Al's your best friend, and I'm pretty good friends with him too, but he can't keep living in our suite for the rest of the year."

"I know that." Yong Soo sighed. It was difficult to argue with this girl. She could easily become a lawyer if she wished. Maybe she already was one. "Fine, we'll make this our second mission. Are you happy now?"

"Yup," Allegra grinned. "Get ready, cause Alfred and Francis will arrive soon." True to her word, a few seconds later, someone knocked on the door.

"Do you have super-hearing or something?" Yong Soo asked, disbelieved. _Is there anything she can't do?_

"Nope, Coco told me." Allegra pointed above them, and Yong Soo gazed upwards. The colourful bird was sitting on one of the black geometric mobiles above Yong Soo. The bird squawked, and the Korean suddenly felt very uneasy. He looked down back at Allegra just in time for something wet to splatter against Yong Soo's hair (better his hair than his face, right?).

The room was completely silent. Even Alfred's incessant knocking had temporarily stopped.

"Damn it, I missed!" Coco screeched, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

_August 25, 10:45 am – Suite 1105 of the Hôtel du Monde_

"Damn it, Coco!" Allegra hissed at the macaw as it innocently cocked its head. The room was in chaos. The frantic knocking had resumed, and it sounded like Francis had joined Alfred in on the door-banging. Yong Soo was shrieking Korean obscenities at the bird, and Coco unfortunately was responding back in Spanglish. _I have to fix this quickly. _She hated losing control of any situation.

Today was no different. The Honduran threw the still-swearing Korean into the bathroom, yelling at him to wash the crap off, and she stomped off towards Coco. Sensing her motives (and her livid expression), the macaw tried to fly out of Allegra's reach.

"Don't even," she growled and at lightning speed, she jumped onto the couch and seized Coco's leg. Taking hold of his other leg and hanging him upside down like a rotisserie chicken, she hurled the bird into a cage sitting in her bedroom and slammed the cage door shut. All this occurred in less than ten seconds.

Coco had the balls to screech "Animal abuse! Animal abuse! Call PETA!" until his owner threw the cage into the closet and throwing a blanket over it, muffling the macaw's quibbling.

"Animal abuse, my ass. More like human abuse," she scowled as she closed her closet.

Allegra then smoothed out her expensive outfit and adopted a slightly cheery disposition as she walked towards the door. Alfred and Francis must have been putting their weight on the door, because when she unlocked the door, the two blondes flew into the living room and were sprawled on the floor, the Frenchman lying on top of the American.

"Hola, señores," Allegra greeted them, peering over the two tangled men. "Nice of you to come today."

* * *

**Footnotes**

(1) Long story short, the Shah (king) of Iran was seen as a puppet figure for the Americans by the Iranians because he imposed American-approved sanctions and laws. The Shah was later overthrown in the Iranian Revolution in from 1978-9 and Iran became a theocracy (Islamic Republic of Iran). One of the main reasons why there is so much anti-Americanism in Iran.

(2) Historians proposed that one of the reasons that the US was interfering in Iranian politics so much was to maintain its sphere of influence, and to prevent Iran from becoming communist. Iran was bordered then by the Soviet Union and Afghanistan (which was communist then).

(3) Turtle Bay is a neighbourhood in Manhattan that houses the United Nations headquarters.

(4) Tegucigalpa is the capital of Honduras.

(5) _Petit-déjeuner_ is French for 'breakfast'.

(6) _Gomawo_ (고마워) is Korean for an informal 'thanks'.

* * *

This chapter's a bit short. So unfortunately I won't be able to update so often since I have to actually write the fourth chapter (and uni's starting soon too!). I promise that other nations will appear throughout this fanfic. Actually, there will be a couple new nations in the next chapter (most, if not all, will be nations not found in the anime). And Allegra's thoughts will make an appearance in the next chapter. Let me know if there's anything you like or dislike, and follow and favourite if you like Mischief Managed!


	4. The Central American Side

Note: I don't own Hetalia, or else New York would be in the anime.

Rated T for language and suggestive content.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Central American Side**

_August 25, 11:01 am – Suite 1105 of the Hôtel du Monde_

"Fucking bird," Yong Soo grumbled as he stepped out of the shower, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna give that saekki (1) a piece of my mind when I come out."

As soon as Yong Soo had registered that fact that Coco had ceremoniously crapped on his head, he had screamed bloody murder at the bird until his ever helpful roommate shoved him into the bathroom to wash up. Yong Soo felt much better after shampooing his hair three times (and washing his hands with antibacterial soap ten times after), but he was still extremely pissed about Coco. Allegra's bird had caused him nothing but trouble, and he'd only known them for _twelve hours_. Really, why did the macaw hate Yong Soo so much?

When Yong Soo finished drying off, he realized that none of his clothes were in the guest bathroom. Sighing and wrapping a towel around his waist, the Korean twisted the door handle and stepped outside.

Of course, Yong Soo had, in his panic-ridden state ten minutes ago, totally forgotten that there would be guests in the living room. He stared blankly at the three nations who were sitting on the two couches sipping coffee, with Allegra facing Alfred and Francis. They turned to look at the half-naked nation with varying reactions. Alfred simply waved a hello, Francis dog-whistled, and Allegra stared at Yong Soo as she choked on her coffee.

"Oh, mi-an (2)," Yong Soo muttered as he hurried to his room to change. From the corner of his eyes he could see Alfred thumping the brunette's back to calm her down. _She sure was acting weirdly. What's up with her?_ he wondered curiously.

As he changed into a black graphic tee and white shorts, he couldn't help but notice the digital picture frame on his desk. Yong Soo could see himself and Mina, along with their other siblings, at Everland, a popular theme park in Korea. He smiled as he remembered that day; they had gone on every ride twice until Sora had barfed up her lunch. _I should Skype them tonight and let them know how I'm doing. Even though they're really annoying, I kind of miss them already. Just kind of._

When he came back out five minutes later, Allegra had regained her composure and was looking at him triumphantly. Francis looked bored as he continued to sip his coffee. For some odd reason, Alfred looked _afraid_. He was staring at Allegra as if he had just seen a ghost. _Heol_ (3),_ what's wrong with him?_

"Hey, Yong Soo, hope you're all cleaned up now," Allegra greeted him cheerfully. "Why don't you sit down? We've been talking while you were gone."

Even though he had only known the Honduran for less than a day, he knew that an excited Allegra was a bad omen. Yong Soo reluctantly sat next to Allegra on the couch. "So, what's been happening?"

Francis spoke first. "Mademoiselle Higueras has offered me a deal to settle your debt. Basically, I get two favours from AYA, and in return, I will cancel your ten thousand dollar debt."

"That sounds about right," Yong Soo replied. "Are you going to agree to it?"

Francis pursed his lips as his eyes shifted between the tanned beauty and Yong Soo. The Korean noticed that Francis was still wearing his waiter uniform, although he was newly adorning a grey fedora. "I was going to refuse at first, but la belle femme (4) has kindly _persuaded_ me to take the deal she has offered."

Yong Soo immediately grasped what Francis had said. _Looks like I was wrong. Allegra has Francis wrapped around _her_ finger_, he chuckled. _But just what did she do?_

"Excellent." Allegra handed the Frenchman a sheet of paper and a pen. "If you would just sign here, here…and here," she instructed him, pointing to specific points on the paper.

_We have to sign a contract? When did she get those forms ready? It takes days to draft one up…_

Apparently Francis had the same thoughts as Yong Soo, because he hesitated. "You did not tell me that I had to sign a contract."

"It's just in case anything happens to either party," Allegra explained politely.

"You do not trust me?"

"Of course not! This is for safety purposes only," she stammered, surprised by his cool reaction.

Francis looked up and stared at Allegra for moment before narrowing his eyes and uttering, "D'accord." He signed the papers with a flourish before giving the paper back to her. She still looked unnerved.

"Okay, looks good. Yong Soo, Al, I need you guys to sign the contract as well." She handed the sheet to them, and the two friends leaned over to write their signatures.

"Hey Al, what did she do to Francis?" Yong Soo whispered to Alfred as he took the pen and scribbled his signature onto the paper.

Alfred shook his head as he did the same. "You don't want to know. I swear she's a witch or something."

"Nah," Yong Soo disagreed, "she's just a very astute individual."

"…Dude, what does astute mean? Why're you using Artie's English on me?"

"Never mind."

"I don't like this contract signing," Alfred mumbled. "I feel…restricted."

"Nado. Why are we signing this again?"

Allegra huffed impatiently. "Are you boys done yet?"

"Yeah." Yong Soo gave the paper back to her. She scanned through the contract and nodded, placing it on the table as she herself signed it.

"So, Francis Bonnefois," Allegra began, "is there anything we can do for you?"

The Frenchman, still slightly taken aback by the contract, paused to think, nodding to himself during the process. A sly smile crossed his face as he responded, "Oui, j'en ai un (5). I need to give a 'present' to Angleterre. Before the end of the first week of school, d'accord?"

Yong Soo was about to answer, but Allegra beat him to it. "Si, señor. What would you like us to do?"

Francis's smile subtly shifted, and to the Korean, it looked almost…malicious. "I'm sure you can figure something out, ma chère. You always do, n'est-ce pas (6)?" He gazed at the three nations sitting around him, and then stared pointedly at Allegra.

"You three are very capable people. However, if I am not impressed," he stood up and began walking towards the door, "Yong Soo's debt and my two favours will remain."

"What!" Yong Soo and Alfred yelped as they jumped up in surprise.

Allegra got up as well, albeit with a stony expression on her face. She marched right up to Francis, invading his personal bubble. "That is not a part of the contract. You will abide by the rules stated in the contract that _you_ signed," she fumed.

The European turned around and placed his hand lightly on Allegra's chin, tilting it up to meet his freezing gaze. "Le contrat n'est pas important pour moi (7). You think you can have power over me? No matter how cunning you may be, you are still the delegate of a tiny Central American country, once a Spanish colony, with no major presence on the world stage. Meanwhile," Francis asserted quietly, "I am the delegate of one of the most powerful and richest countries in the world, and also a permanent member of the UN Security Council with veto power. My nation has owned many colonies like yours over the centuries. Who do you think is stronger?"

The Honduran didn't respond. She was silent, which made Yong Soo anxious. Even from afar, Yong Soo could feel the power of the French Empire radiating from Francis's hypnotizing royal blue eyes. Standing so close in front of the personification of France must have incapacitated Allegra. How could a fledgling country compete with a nation that had existed for over a millennium?

_Poor Allie. She may have been too harsh on Francis, but she definitely didn't deserve to hear that_, the Korean thought sadly.

Francis broke eye contact with the frozen Honduran as he tipped his fedora at Yong Soo and Alfred. "Au revoir, mes amis. I look forward to working with you." A few seconds later, the door lightly clicked shut.

It felt as though the temperature had dropped ten degrees even after Francis left. Allegra was still rooted to the same spot, her back turned so that Yong Soo couldn't see her face. Yong Soo and Alfred glanced uneasily at each other, daring the other to speak to their silent friend. After several seconds of head-jerking and panicked face-expressing, Alfred decided to be the hero and comfort Allegra.

"Hey Allie," Alfred croaked quietly, "you alright? Don't let Francis get you down like that."

Allegra remained silent. Yong Soo was about to try to talk to her, when she turned around with a serene smile on her face.

"No se preocupe. He was just jealous that I was beating him up in verbal sparring." With a quick wink to the two nations, Allegra returned to her bubbly and bossy normal self. "So, let's plan this out, guys! I don't think you two want to owe Francis any more money and favours. Who knows what other favours he'll ask you to do," she warned.

Alfred and Yong Soo paled, and they quickly set to work, grabbing paper and pen to brainstorm ideas to prank the Englishman. However, the two men had one thing on their minds: _I hope Allegra is okay_.

* * *

_August 25, 9:26 pm – Suite 1105 of the Hôtel du Monde_

Allegra landed on her bed after a running head start. She rolled over and sighed in relief as the blankets enveloped her in the cool soft linen. She had spent all day formulating a plan with the delegates of Korea and America on their first mission. Frankly, the Honduran wondered if she had gone over her head creating AYA. It wasn't easy working with Yong Soo and Alfred, two extremely hyperactive nations who also apparently had some form of ADHD as they kept bugging Allegra with random questions while playing on their smartphones. She had wanted to yell at them to focus, but she didn't want to antagonize them by pulling a Ludwig on them.

Allegra thought back to one incident after eating lunch at the Americano. The three were sitting in the bistro because none of them wanted to return to the suite after Francis's outburst. So they had continued to brainstorm and come up with a way to please Francis while making it simple for Alfred and Yong Soo. It was an…enlightening experience for the Honduran, to say the least.

_"Socks?"_

_"No way, dude. Slush?"_

_"Andae, it's got to be a present. And it's got to scream 'Francis'."_

_"Sex toys? That'd be pretty funny."_

_"Or maybe cake or desserts."_

_"Or both. Heh."_

_Allegra shook her head in confusion. "What the _hell_ are you guys talking about?"_

_"None of your beeswax," the boys replied in unison._

_"But we are brainstorming," Alfred added after Allegra glared at them_

_"You sure?"_

_"Of course! Tell her, Yong Soo…Yong Soo?"_

_He was nowhere to be seen. Allegra and Alfred quickly scanned their surroundings, but Yong Soo had somehow disappeared in the three seconds that the two were arguing._

Turned out that Yong Soo had run over to Kiku Honda, the Japanese delegate, to talk about a new video game that had just come out. And the Korean went back to work only when Allegra dragged him out by the ear, with Kiku apologizing profusely in accented English for disrupting them.

Even with the many distractions that occurred throughout the day, the three of them managed to come up with a decent prank that would hopefully make Francis happy. What an exhausting day!

Of course, her mind went back to that standoff with Francis in the morning. She scowled at the memory, wondering what she had done wrong.

_That is not a part of the contract. You will abide by the rules stated in the contract that _you_ signed._

_Le contrat n'est pas important pour moi. You think you can have power over me? No matter how cunning you may be, you are still the delegate of a tiny Central American country, once a Spanish colony, with no major presence on the world stage. Meanwhile, I am the delegate of one of the most powerful and richest countries in the world, which is also a permanent member of the UN Security Council with veto power. My nation has owned many colonies like yours over the centuries. Who do you think is stronger?_

She remembered staring into Francis's deep blue eyes, which had temporarily paralyzed her with fear…and awe. In them she saw Francis and his nation's history. The gilded glory of the Palace of Versailles. A mass of riflemen pouring into battle on the muddy banks of Waterloo. A couple madly in love standing by the River Seine. Dirty rotting corpses lined along the barbed wire by the trenches. Bloodbaths by the decrepit guillotines, its sharpened blades glistening in the cold sunlight. The majestic power of the tricolour flag waved by the Frenchman and the sans-culottes. Somehow holding the air of royalty and the roughness of peasantry in his powerful gaze.

_I know who's stronger. How can I stand up to this nation who was once as powerful as the English and the Spanish? When I was once a simple colony and part of those damn imperial empires?_

It seemed like everything had been going well, subtly threatening Francis, manipulating her pawns to do as she wished. That was how she worked. Life was like a game of chess to her; every move she made would affect her future choices. It was that simple. That was how she had done her job back home, with good results. However, since she was no longer in Honduras and was now forced to waste time going to school instead of breaking up those drug trafficking rings and lowering the already high homicide rate, Allegra had decided to make up for it by running a business at the academy. Sure, this was technically a mercenary business, but anything to return normalcy to her life was welcome, no matter how immoral. And really, how immoral could it be, playing small pranks on other nations. Besides, it wasn't like she was assassinating people.

Her head was broiling with steaming thoughts that raced through her mind. But was it right, taking in Yong Soo and Alfred as her pawns? They were South Korea and the United States, two nations much more powerful than Honduras, but they were under Allegra's belt like little kids. _But no, it's okay because they're my friends, right? No, get real; they're my pawns, Friends. Pawns. What are they to me?_

Allegra thought back to the Frenchman. Francis was a nice guy and rarely ever got mad, but it seemed like she had crossed a line when she had pulled out the contract. _Why'd he get so mad?_

A few seconds, it hit her like a train wreck. _Stupid me, why didn't I think of that?_ Delegates had the freedom to do whatever they wished, and contracts restricted that liberty from them. Contracts were not to be played around with. _I guess I'd feel uncomfortable too if I was forced to sign a contract for a little prank_. Allegra resolved herself next time to avoid making the delegates sign contracts. _Although I'll have to figure out another way to guarantee our safety_.

_Peck, peck_. Allegra suddenly awoke from her reflections. The sound was coming from her closet.

_My closet? What do I have in there that…?_

"Mierda (8)!" she squeaked as she flung the closet door open and pulled the cage out. Throwing the blanket covering the cage aside, she found a dazed macaw leaning against the cage bars.

_I can't believe I left him there all day like that! What kind of a person am I?_

She opened the cage door and sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit to feed the exhausted bird who had climbed out of his prison. As Allegra fed Coco, who didn't have the energy to speak, she quietly asked the parrot, "Do you hate me?"

Coco tilted his head questioningly. "Of course not, mi princesa. But…should've called PETA."

Allegra chuckled. If Coco could still joke like that, then he would be fine. "But I left you in a cage all day without food or water. Isn't that negligence?"

"I guess I deserved it though. I mean, I didn't really have to poop on that bastard's head."

Allegra stared at the blank wall as Coco nibbled at the mango. "Why do you hate Yong Soo so much? He never did anything to you."

"Not sure," the macaw croaked between bites, "I just like messing with people who look at you like…"

"Like what?" the brunette demanded.

Coco cocked his head as he tried to express his thoughts. "I don't know how to phrase it."

Allegra groaned. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Why would I kid, mi querida?"

She crossed her arms in annoyance. "Whatever, Coco. Fine, I won't ask if you won't tell me."

As she sat back and watched Coco eat, today's memories came flooding back to her, almost incapacitating her and giving her a throbbing headache. _I need help. And possibly a drink_._ I can't talk to Yong Soo because he's a pawn friend. Monica and Santi are out at a soccer game. What about Teresa?_

She dialed her friend's number to hear a chirpy voice recording. "Hola, esto es Teresa Magdelena de la Cruz, el delegado de la República de Costa Rica. Estoy ocupado ahora, para dejar un mensaje! Te llamaré pronto. Adios, amigos!" (9)

Allegra cursed under her breath as she ended the call. She called again, with the same results. _Great, who am I supposed to call now? I would call Pedro but he can't make me drinks from thousands of kilometres away. Only one choice._

Grimacing, she scrolled through the M section of her contacts list and pressed the call button. Dial tone, dial tone. Allegra had hoped that her call would go to voicemail, but of course she wasn't that lucky.

"Hola," a gruff voice answered. "I thought you'd be calling my little brother, not me."

The man knew her well. Of course he would, when he was practically an older brother to Allegra. "I need relief. And Pedro can't do that when he's all the way in southern Mexico."

He paused for a moment. Allegra expected him to say no, but instead the man said, "El numéro es 1602," before hanging up abruptly.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she opened her bedroom door. He could be so dramatic sometimes.

"Hey Coco, I'm gonna go see Miguel. I'll be back soon!" Allegra called out as she closed her door.

"Miguel?" Coco squawked in surprise. "She must be desperate if she went to see _him_."

The tropical bird spread its multi-coloured wings and perched itself on top of the white bedpost. "I remember what I was going to say now. Like you're an object," Coco mumbled quietly.

* * *

_August 25, 10:15 pm – Suite 1602 of the Hôtel du Monde_

"Shouldn't you get some sleep? It is the first day of classes tomorrow, after all," Miguel teased Allegra as she entered his suite.

"Not up to it," Allegra grumbled as she gave the man a hug. He looked the same as ever, with short dark brown curls, warm cacao brown eyes, and a tanned angular face with a hint of five o'clock shadow. "Hola, Miguel. Como estas?"

"Bueno, gracias." Miguel stared at the smaller girl. "But it looks like you're not. Why don't you tell me all about it? Let's see if I can be a good substitute for Pedro."

"Drinks first," Allegra demanded as she sat down on one of the stools by the granite countertop.

The Latino chuckled. "My, my, something really bad must have happened. Sure thing, then. A Day By the Beach, then?"

"With an extra shot of rum, por favor."

Miguel looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You want to get hammered the day before classes start? That's not a very good idea, you know."

"I know it isn't, and I don't care!" the Honduran snapped, losing her patience. "Just give me my booze, Miguel."

Miguel knew not to get on Allegra's bad side. "Si, señorita," he quickly assured her as he began pulling bottles out of the cabinets. _This is her responsibility, not mine_, the man convinced himself. _I am simply a bartender catering to a customer's needs. Although Pedro is probably going to kill me when he finds out_.

_Is this really a good idea? Oh well, screw this. I need something before I have to meet everyone again_. Allegra could slowly feel the restraints she kept on herself starting to loosen. _I'm losing control_ _of myself again. And I haven't even had a drink yet_.

The room was silent as Miguel mixed Allegra's drink. "Who's staying with you, anyway? Hopefully they won't mind me," Allegra commented.

"Pretty sure you know him. Republic of Dominica?"

The Honduran tried to remember the Dominican delegate. She did know him, as they were both a part of Central America, but they weren't very close. "Darrell, right?"

"Yup, but it's not just me," a quiet, but deep voice called out from her right. A tall, lanky teen with big brown eyes and chocolate brown skin came out of the shadows. He was supporting a smaller girl with shoulder-length bouncy curls who was stumbling.

"Hola, 'lie," the girl drawled. "How 'ya doing?"

Allegra gasped as she recognized the familiar voice. So that was why she hadn't answered her phone. "Teresa?" She turned to Miguel who was trying to hide behind the kitchen counter. "You bastard! What did you do to her?"

"It-it-it's a long story," the Latino stammered, trying to delay the inevitable. But seeing Allegra's glare, he continued, "She came over to say hi and I offered her a drink. I didn't know she was that intolerant! Most nations can handle that stuff with ease."

"Have you tried taking her back to her room?" Allegra demanded, hands on her hips.

"Of course we have!" Miguel hollered, waving the bottle of rum in frustration. "But she's so drunk that she doesn't even know where her own goddamn room is! Or who her roommate is!"

Allegra tried to relax by taking a deep breath. _Take control. Don't lose it. I need to take of Teresa_.

Meanwhile, the three Central American countries were staring at her as if she were a ticking time bomb. Which she was.

"Okay," she said calmly after a minute of awkward silence. "I'm taking Teresa back to my room for the night. Darrell, since you're already holding her up, can you help me take her there?" Darrell nodded as he quietly guided the drunk Costa Rican to the door.

Miguel crossed his arms. "What am I doing, then?"

"You're staying here. It's your fault that she got like this in the first place. You can have my drink, I don't want it anymore."

"What!" Miguel exclaimed. "You're wasting perfectly good alcohol! And you know how much I hate fruity drinks!"

"Exactly," Allegra deadpanned as she closed the door behind Darrell and Teresa.

Miguel stared at the empty door. "Bitch," he muttered as he picked up her drink.

* * *

_August 26, 7:24 am – Suite 1105 of the Hôtel du Monde_

_Ugh…so sleepy._ Allegra tried to go back to sleep, but it was too bright.

_Wait…why is it so bright?_

Allegra shot out of bed and checked the clock on the wall. _It's almost 7:30?!_ She had never woken up this late before in her life. _Two and a half hours I'll never get back_, the brunette lamented as she crawled on her bed and almost tripped over a mass of sheets in her bed. The clump yelped, and Allegra tumbled off her bed onto the floor in surprise.

"Ow…" The blankets fell off to reveal a curly-haired tan girl as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Watch where you're going. You almost stepped on my stomach."

Allegra sighed in relief. It was just Teresa. _Now I remember why I woke up so late. Does she even remember anything from last night? I hope she doesn't…_

"Allie? What are you doing here? Why am I not in my room?"

Okay, maybe she doesn't remember.

"You don't remember anything, Resa?" You got really drunk last night at Miguel's, so I had to take you to my room since you couldn't remember where yours was."

Teresa's mouth was open in surprise. "Really? Aw Allie, I'm sorry I put you through all that trouble," she apologized as she hugged her friend. "Although that does explain my killer headache and thirst."

"It's no worry. I'm glad I was there to rescue you," Allegra smiled as she got up from the floor.

"Thanks again. By the way," Teresa looked up at Allegra coyly, "what were you doing at Miguel's anyway? He's not exactly your favourite person."

Allegra slightly paled. _Damn it, she figured it out! I can't tell her about the incident with Francis yesterday…not yet anyways_.

The Honduran ignored the question and instead said, "I'll get you some water," as she got up to leave the room.

"I'll come with you," the Costa Rican insisted as she gingerly stood on the floor. Seeing that her balance was relatively stable, she joined Allegra as they went to the kitchen.

Amazingly enough, Yong Soo and Alfred were already awake, sitting at the kitchen counter eating toast and cereal. They looked up and waved at Allegra…until they saw who was following her. Allegra noticed their eyes widen in fear as they mouthed to her: _Is she okay?_

Allegra silently nodded, and the boys relaxed, resuming their breakfast. She led Teresa, who in her hangover daze hadn't even noticed Yong Soo and Alfred, to the fridge and handed her a water bottle.

"Gracias," Teresa thanked the girl. It was then that she noticed the two boys at the table.

"Both of them are your roommates? I thought everyone has only one," Teresa said in confusion.

"Yong Soo is my actual roommate. Alfred is just temporarily staying here, like you," Allegra explained.

"Ah, I see. Hi there. By the way, what exactly did I do yesterday? I must have done something if those two are cringing at my voice."

The three friends paled at Teresa's accurate conclusion. She was well known for being very astute, even after a major hangover. They turned to each other, unsure of what to say.

"You don't want to know," Yong Soo said slowly.

"Why? I think I have a right to know," the Costa Rican whined.

"Teresa, we mean it." You _really _don't want to know," Alfred insisted as he stared at Teresa from across the room.

Seeing that it was a lost cause, Teresa quieted down. "Sorry," she apologized for the second time that day, "for whatever I did last night. I wasn't in the right state of mind."

"We know," Yong Soo added chirpily, which disappeared at the sight of Allegra's murderous glare.

"So…time for school now?"

"Yeah, let's go before she kills me."

* * *

**Footnotes**

(1) _Saekki_ (새끼)is Korean for 'bastard.'_  
_

(2) _Mi-an_ (미안) is an informal way of saying sorry.

(3) _Heol_ (헐) is...an equivalent of saying 'huh', I suppose. It's kind of hard to explain.

(4) _La belle femme_ is 'beautiful woman' in le francais.

(5) _J'en ai un_ means 'I have one.'

(6) _N'est-ce pas?_ is French for 'isn't it?'

(7) _Le contrat n'est pas important pour moi_ is "The contract isn't important to me.'

(8) _Mierda_ is Spanish for 'shit.'

(9) _Hola, esto es Teresa Magdelena de la Cruz, el delegado de la República de Costa Rica. Estoy ocupado ahora, para dejar un mensaje! Te llamaré pronto. Adios, amigos!_ Boy, that's pretty long! 'Hi, this is Teresa Magdelena de la Cruz, the delegate of the Republic of Costa Rica. I'm busy right now, so leave a message! I'll call you soon. Bye, friends!'

* * *

Yeah, I know this chapter isn't very funny, but I promise it will be funnier next chapter! I just wanted some of Allegra's characterization in there, because there doesn't tend to be a lot of character development in humour fanfics. I hope you enjoy this chapter though :) Also, can anyone guess who Miguel and Pedro are? Warning, Pedro isn't a country, but he has a history with our Honduran...Please review and comment with anything you liked or disliked, and anything I could improve on.

PS: I use Google Translate for most of the Spanish bits. The Korean and French translations are from my brain (yay for IB French!).


End file.
